Louis Leroux
Louis Leroux was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people in The Conspiracy, as well as making quasi-suspect appearances in two other cases, before being revealed to be the killer of former social worker Zoe Kusama in Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy). He made his debut in a video appearance in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy). Profile Louis is a 33-year-old CCN journalist with brown eyes and wavy brown hair. He wears a blue collared shirt with a black tie under a black suit. In his first suspect appearance, he is seen holding a CCN microphone. In his second suspect appearance. It is known that Louis uses dental floss, wears hiking boots and uses insect repellent. In his fourth suspect appearance. It is discovered that he uses mouthwash and has a dust mite allergy. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass Shortly after arresting Nathan Pandit's killer, the player accompanied Gloria in finding a birthday gift for her son Carter in the zoo shop. While there, they found a DVD of CCN's "Grimsborough: A Year in Review", where Louis recapped all the year's most exciting and biggest events, including a satellite falling from the sky. Having just found out about the incident, and shocked by it, Gloria turned to Jones, who clarified that a commercial satellite had suffered a technical difficulty and crashed into the empty forest. He also said that people had mostly forgotten about it by now. Stonewalled After arresting Stella Ziarati's killer, Louis came to the precinct and asked Gloria and the player for their help regarding a missing person's case. He presented them with a photo of Zoe Kusama, a social worker that had disappeared several months prior. After reporting her disappearance to the police, he decided to some detective work of his own and tracked Zoe's phone to Cooper Park. Gloria and the player then agreed to help Louis and decided to search the park. Shooting Star Louis became a suspect after Gloria and the player discovered that he had interviewed the victim. He revealed that interviewing celebrities was not the kind of journalism he expected when he joined CCN, but the murder was quite a scoop. He then excused himself to start digging for information elsewhere. Louis was spoken to again about a viral video that showed him provoking the victim about his sexual inability. He told them that he wanted to make the interview go viral in order to get his bosses to notice him. However, the victim complained to his boss, which almost led to him being fired. Louis was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Yoshinobu Akagi for Ronald's murder. Muddying the Waters After arresting Jordan Coprolite's killer, Jones and the player questioned Louis about the fake satellite that he had recorded crash-landing into Grimsborough. He told them that he had seen people from DreamLife sealing off the area, claiming that their satellite had malfunctioned. However, he had never actually seen the satellite. He then remembered having an audio tape from his interviews, which had fallen out of his pocket by the West Bridge. Jones and the player then searched the bridge for the audio tape. Death in My Hand Louis became a suspect again after Jones and the player found his voice recorder in the DreamLife dome's security checkpoint and learnt that he was snooping around the dome. When being asked about this, Louis said that he was curious when the team raised doubts about whether or not there was a satellite in the dome, so he decided to investigate for weeks to discover the truth behind DreamLife. Then, after being informed of Dr Ernesto's murder, Louis was surprised as there was another murder and told the team that he would include the murder in his broadcast. Later, the team heard a strange noise coming from the forest. After going there to see what happened, the team saw Louis with his friend, Zoe Kusama, who fainted while walking in the forest with him. After being asked what happened, Louis said that Zoe had phoned him, asking if he would walk through the forest with her to help jog her memory. However, when they were walking, Zoe started to faint. Luckily, she was then coming around. After letting Zoe rest, the team came and interrogate Louis again after they found a cheque in the victim's satchel and learnt that Louis was paying $5,000 to the victim. When being asked about the reason why Louis did it, he said that Ernesto had promised to hand over highly classified information about DreamLife to him for the right price. However, Ernesto then took the money, but he changed his mind, not giving Louis the inside information about DreamLife anymore. In the end of the conversation, Louis angrily said that he had trudged out to the lake for nothing. Louis was then found to be innocent after his friend Zoe was incarcerated for Ernesto's murder. Dearly Departured Louis became a suspect for the third time after Jones and the player learnt that he had been in the victim's hotel room. He explained that he had interviewed the victim for a series on safety in air travel and had accidentally left his keycard in her room. They had agreed to meet at the gate bar so that she could return his keycard to him, but when he arrived, it had been closed down. Louis was spoken to again about his threatening message to the victim. He explained that the message he had sent her was not a threat, but a warning. He revealed that Dolores was a whistleblower and was exposing some uncomfortable truths about airline safety. He said that he felt responsible for her as she had taken a great risk by coming to him. He then left to interview some of the passengers. Louis was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Shane Redfern for Dolores's murder. Head Case Trivia *Louis may have been based on British broadcaster Louis Theroux. *CCN is a parody of CNN. It could also be an abbreviation for Criminal Case News. *Louis is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts of The Conspiracy. *Louis is one of the characters to appear as a suspect four times. *Louis is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy; video appearance) *Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) *Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy) *Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy) *Head Case (Case #52 of The Conspiracy) Gallery LLerouxConspiracyMiC232.png|Louis, as he appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy). LLerouxConspiracyQ.png|Louis, as he appeared in Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) and Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy). LLerouxConspiracyC240.png|Louis, as he appeared in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy). LLerouxConspiracyC265.png|Louis, as he appeared in Death in My Hand (Case #34 of The Conspiracy) and Dearly Departured (Case #49 of The Conspiracy). LLerouxConspiracyMC240.jpg LLerouxC265Mugshot.png LLerouxC280Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Killers